


Am I Really Competing With David Attenborough?

by daddyzanchez



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: 2D wants to cuddle his boyfriend but his hints aren't getting him anywhere, Murdoc is completely oblivious.





	Am I Really Competing With David Attenborough?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon who said: "2-D and Murdoc are sitting on the couch watching a movie or smth and Stu's trying to get Murdoc to cuddle with him, and starts dropping subtle hints (ie. "it's pretty chilly in here")? and it's not clicking in Murdoc's head lol."

“Are you sure ‘bout a night in? You usually hate that sorta thing,” 2D said as he let himself fall into the sofa, long legs stretched out on the floor.

Murdoc was looking for the remote, raising it as a sign of victory when he finally found it, “I am, there’s this nature programme, I really want to see, numbnut, scoot over.”

“You never cared about lizards, Muds, what is so special about this?” 2D moved to the left, both of them sitting a few feet apart.

“Never cared about lizards? They are brilliant animals, Stu. You see, they’re practically snakes with arms,” Murdoc paused for a minute, “And it is voiced by David Attenborough, greatest man alive, really. I’ve always fancied him a little.”

2D rolled his eyes with a soft smile, leaning over for to kiss his cheek, “Fine, old man, I believe ya.”

* * *

2D had to admit that he had been slightly disappointed when Murdoc hadn’t pulled him in after the kiss and unfortunately, he ended sitting on the opposite side of the sofa, arms crossed over his chest and pouting whilst Murdoc was listening to Attenborough’s calming voice. It was probably the only reason he liked the programme, so he could sit and drool over the old nature-guy, 2D knew that his voice sounded like a cat which got its tail pulled compared to his. It made him pout even more and he tried sighing.

“Ah, feels good to relax, huh Muds?” 2D did the classic move, stretching and then placing an arm on the back of the sofa. Murdoc just kept looking at the screen and after a few minutes with no reaction to a louder sigh, 2D scooted closer and rested his head on Murdoc’s shoulder.

“Are you tired? You can go to bed if you want, I know this programme isn’t something you normally like,” Murdoc questioned, looking down at the blue hair on his shoulder, “I’ll just pause.” Did he not get the hint? 2D immediately sat up again, feeling himself get more annoyed by the very second. Were a bunch of lizards and an old man really better than him right now?

“No,” 2D replied, pulling his legs up and hugging his knees, “It’s all good.”

“Do you mind if I turn up the volume a bit?” Murdoc asked, completely oblivious to 2D’s scowl.

* * *

“It’s sorta chilly in here, innit?” 2D tried his third method, twenty minutes into this stupid nature-programme with stupid Attenborough who was stealing his stupid boyfriend. If this did not work out, he had promised himself that he would get up and leave without a word.

“Do you want a blanket?” Murdoc asked, eyes still on the screen. He leaned over to grab the blanket which was hanging across the armrest. When he held it out, 2D hesitated to grab it, causing Murdoc to look at him and raising his brow at him, “Dents, you’re literally wearing a t-shirt over your long-sleeved shirt.”

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t cold,” 2D replied with a tiny huff, ripping the blanket out of Murdoc’s hands. He didn’t even bother to wrap it around him, the prick! 2D threw the blanket on the sofa and got up. He turned on his heel, causing Murdoc to frown.

“Stu, are you alright there?” Murdoc had paused the TV.

“Just fucking cuddle me, Murdoc!” 2D eventually gave in, whipping around and throwing his arms up in frustration.

“Oh.”

“Are you really that oblivious?”

Murdoc smirked at the scowl he was receiving, “No, I just really fancy lizards. You still cold?”

“A bit…” 2D looked down at his feet.

“C’mere, you tosser,” Murdoc picked up the blanket and wrapped it around himself then held it out so 2D could sit underneath it with him. 2D smiled slightly and sat down, leaning against him and feeling utterly content as the blanket was wrapped around him as well as he was pulled in.

“Can I watch my lizards now?” Murdoc asked, picking up the remote again and placing a gentle peck on 2D’s blue hair.

“Yeah, you can watch your lizards,” 2D replied and closed his eyes, not able to stop himself from smiling.


End file.
